


两次踏进同一条河流

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 1940年秋，一个和巴基长得一模一样的陌生人救下了史蒂夫和巴基。他声称自己来自未来，唯一的任务就是保护史蒂夫·罗杰斯。





	两次踏进同一条河流

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cross The Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530359) by [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes). 



**1940** **年  
  
**上完美术课回家的路上，他们抄近路穿过一片空地，钻进小巷。正当他们走到一半时，一道闪电击中他们背后的空地，黑暗的天空中发出耀眼的光，在他们身前投射出长长的影子。随后是震耳欲聋的雷声。  
  
他们都跳起来。“老天。”巴基说。过了一会儿，他清了清嗓子，补充道，“好险。”  
  
然后它又来了——耀眼的光、震耳欲聋的轰鸣。这次他们都努力没有退缩。  
  
史蒂夫抬起手，皱着眉头说：“一滴雨都没有。”  
  
“说不定马上就要下大雨了。”巴基看了他一眼，咧嘴笑道，“要比赛吗？最后到家的人这周负责洗碗。”  
  
但是史蒂夫没有回答，他回头望去，突然屏住呼吸。“该死的……”他退后一步，差点被凹凸不平的地面绊倒。巴基也转过身，咒骂了一声，他本能地走上前，把史蒂夫护在身后。  
  
五个人——从外表看都是军人——正从阴影中显出身形。这明显不是一般意义的当街抢劫，他们肩膀的姿势和眼神的冷酷都表现得清清楚楚，正如直指着史蒂夫和巴基脑袋的枪口一样。  
  
**操** ，巴基想，他的心跳得飞快， **操操操** 。他的眼睛扫视街道，寻找什么东西，任何东西都好，即使他知道这是徒劳的——垃圾盖和厚木板能挡住射进脑袋的子弹吗？但是也许，他想，如果他能拖住他们，让史蒂夫逃走……  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”为首的人冷冰冰地问。  
  
“对，没错。”巴基说到，他的声音盖过了史蒂夫的声音。“是我，你想怎么样？”  
  
杀手还没来得急回答，枪声响起，暗红色的液体从他头上喷出，他像石头一样滚落在地。很快，在其他人有机会开枪前，第二个人倒下了。  
  
正当剩下三个人转过身向黑暗中盲目发射子弹的时候，巴基猛推了史蒂夫一把，大喊道：“快走！我跟在你后面！”  
  
但是巴基多停了一会儿，他回头看到第三个杀手倒在地上，抓住自己的胳膊惨叫。刀刃的锋芒闪过，第四个人也倒下去了，鲜血从他的喉咙涌出。最后一个人被缴械了，正艰难地向后爬，一个戴着面具的黑衣人向他逼近，气势汹汹，毫不容情。巴基吞咽了一下，一股寒气顺着他的脊椎向下，然后他也转身跑走了。  
  
等他们回到家时，史蒂夫气喘吁吁，双手打颤。“谁……”他瘫倒在沙发上，试图说些什么，“究竟是……”他突然停下来，咳嗽得直不起腰。  
  
“我也不知道，兄弟。”巴基闷闷地说。他在史蒂夫身边坐下，轻拍他的背，直到他不再咳嗽，呼吸放缓。“为什么那些人要找你？”他摇了摇头，然后轻轻地晃了晃史蒂夫的肩膀，用黑帮电影的风格说道，“你没有卷入什么黑帮的小交易里吧？”就好像真有这种可能似的。史蒂夫是他认识的最好的人。  
  
突然，门上传来刮擦的声音，那是金属互相摩擦的响声，好像有人在撬锁，他们都僵住了。慢慢地，门把手开始转动。  
  
“好吧，老天在上，你得离开这里。”巴基说，他突然跳起来，抓起他们放在门边的棒球棍，“你从防火梯下去，我随后就——”  
  
“巴基，我不会丢下你的！”  
  
现在争论太晚了，门打开了，还是那个穿黑衣的男人，在他寒冰一样的眼睛下方，鼻子和嘴巴都覆盖在面具之下。“史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”他说，和之前那些人不同，这不是一个问句。  
  
“你他妈的离他远点。”巴基咆哮着，双手紧握着球棍，“你到底想干什么？”  
  
“我不是来伤害你的，史蒂夫。”男人俯下身，把枪放在他们之间的地板上。他站起来，摘下脸上的面具，巴基僵立在原地，血管中的血液变得冰凉，因为那个人长着 **巴基的脸** 。在他旁边，史蒂夫发出了窒息的声音。  
  
“我来自未来。”那人冷冷地说，“我来是为了救你的命。”  
  
\-------  
  
长着巴基脸的杀手说他来自2018年。他声称他被送回来只为了一个任务——保护史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
  
“这么说……”巴基怀疑地说，仍然把球棍握在手里，“我的男孩史蒂夫以某种方式帮助好人打赢了战争？还有那些坏人，你叫他们什么——”  
  
“九头蛇，”男人重复道。他被绑在椅子上，戴着手套的双手被绑在背后。就他们能看到的，他已经解除了武装。他的匕首、手枪和手榴弹在厨房餐桌上堆得满满的，但史蒂夫不敢确定他们已经找到了所有的武器。男人似乎并不惊慌，但在看到他不费吹灰之力干掉五个士兵后，史蒂夫非常确定他的顺从只是表象。如果他愿意，他可以在眨眼之前制服他们两个。  
  
说到这个——他的目光令人不安。每次史蒂夫抬起头，男人都 **盯** 着他，好像他不敢相信史蒂夫是真的一样。  
  
“知道了知道了，九头蛇。所以你是说八十年后这些九头蛇建造了一台时间机器，就为了在史蒂夫拯救世界前回来杀掉他？还有那个——是怎么回事？你知道的。”巴基含含糊糊地指了指自己的脸。“你是想说我是你的祖父什么的吗？”  
  
“嗯。”他说，“差不多吧。”  
  
巴基笑了，但是有些颤抖。这个男人比年长，眼神令人不寒而栗，但他们的相似之处毋庸置疑，他们看起来就像兄弟。“哦，老天。我这辈子听过不少大话，但这个是最厉害的。”  
  
“这不是我听过的最有可能发生的故事。”史蒂夫承认，他抬起头来，他正坐在桌边整理陌生人口袋里的东西，“但我不得不说，他说的可能是实话。”  
  
桌上放着一个闪亮的黑色平板，尺寸刚好可以放在手里，当史蒂夫按下正面底部的按钮时，平板发出神奇的亮光，上面用亮白色字体写着——“20:40 2018年4月10日”，那里还有一些史蒂夫甚至不知道如何开启的奇怪的设备、一些又轻又脆的卡片。还有几枚硬币，外观上足够熟悉，然而设计上不太对劲，发行日期更是在几十年以后。甚至他的枪也很奇怪，它们由某种不常见的合金构成，装填和发射机制远远超过他们见过的任何武器。  
  
“就算他不是来自未来，”史蒂夫指出，“他也确实救了我们的命。”  
  
“ **你的** 命。”男人纠正道。他甚至从未看向巴基的方向，他的眼睛始终盯着史蒂夫，好像他认为如果把目光移开史蒂夫就会消失一样。“我救了 **你** ，史蒂夫，因为你很重要，因为你需要活着。”  
  
“好吧，这就是我不相信的地方。我是说，我不过是—— **我** 。”史蒂夫摇摇头，试图去想象这样一个未来：他不再是连跑一个街区都上气不接下气的笨蛋，他不用挣扎着保住工作，更不用说帮助打赢战争了。  
  
“不，我相信这个。”巴基出乎意料地说。“你这么聪明，我总是说你比你想的要厉害的多，不是吗？”他的眼神温暖。史蒂夫埋着头，感觉后颈发烫。  
  
“听着，我不在乎你是不是相信我。”男人刻薄地说，他的声音在小小的房间内异常响亮。“随便你怎么叫我，骗子或疯子都无所谓。这改变不了九头蛇想要杀了你的事实。如果你想活下去，我们需要开始行动， **马上** 。”  
  
“巴基。”史蒂夫迟疑地说，“我觉得我们应该相信他。至少——给他一个机会。”  
  
巴克皱眉。“好吧。”他最后说，“但我们三个要平分武器，你听到了吗？只要你有什么不对，我就——”  
  
男人弯曲手臂，他手腕上的绳子发出断裂的声音，像细线一样掉到地上。“很好。”他说着站起来，两个人都盯着他，“现在我们该走了。”  
  
\---------  
  
男人说他们需要找一个更容易防守的地方，一个九头蛇更难找到他们的地方；而且这个地方必须很近，因为九头蛇就跟在他们后面，他们没有多少时间了。  
  
“有一个废弃的工厂。”他和巴基同时说，然后停下来互相怒视。  
  
“有一个废弃的工厂。”男人重复了一次，“离这里三条街远。我知道那里的布局，这是五个街区内的最好选择。”  
  
“我正要说这个。”巴基一边准备一边小声抱怨，他穿上御寒的外套，给他们三个分配武器。  
  
当他们准备离开的时候，史蒂夫停了一下。“等等。”他说，“你认识我们，但我们对你一无所知。我们甚至不知道你的名字，我们该怎么称呼你？”  
  
男人的锐利的眼神看向巴基的方向，然后马上转开了。“巴恩斯。”他最后说，“你可以叫我巴恩斯。”他不等回答就出门了。  
  
“太好了，我现在要和这个混蛋分享一个名字了。”巴基生气对史蒂夫小声说。  
  
他们排成一列，穿过布鲁克林漆黑的街道，史蒂夫在中间，巴基殿后。他们避开主干道，只走小路和小巷——远离那些仍然过着正常生活的人们。  
  
到了工厂，巴恩斯第一个爬上砖墙，他在上面等待巴基推了史蒂夫一下，然后毫不费力地把史蒂夫拉了上来。巴基自己爬了上来，然后三个人一起跳进院子里。前门上了锁，窗户都用木板封着，但巴恩斯推了一下后门，后门就开了。屋里有股发霉的味道，走廊上到处是脚印，但是其他地方积了厚厚的一层灰，证明几个月来这里一直是空的。  
  
“我来检查，在这里等着，准备好你们的枪。”巴恩斯简洁地说，他已经朝黑暗走去。  
  
“你怎么知道这个地方的？”巴恩斯离开后，史蒂夫轻轻地问，他的声音在空荡荡的大厅里回荡。手枪很重，他把它放到另一只手里，手心冒汗。  
  
巴基脸上的莫名地泛起红晕，即使借着昏暗的路灯下也能看得见。“呃。”  
  
“让我猜猜。”史蒂夫说，声音依然很轻，但异常地干涩。他总是能发现，当巴基很晚才回家，身上有汗水和性的味道的时候，他一定是带着约会对象到某个地方了，但在今天前，他从来没想过要问。“你把姑娘带到这里了，对吗？天哪，巴基，我一直都知道你是个小气鬼，但这种事——”  
  
巴基看起来更尴尬了。“不是。”他咬牙说，“我是说，没错，但不是姑娘。”  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫惊讶地说。他回想起巴基多年来对其他人的评论和侧目，他一直认为那是他的一厢情愿，是他误以为那里面有更多的含义，因为他以为——一直认定——巴基只对姑娘有 **那种感觉** 。“ **哦** 。”  
  
他们不约而同地回避着彼此的目光，史蒂夫的脑海里突然充满了巴基，巴基把某个看不清长相的男孩按在这里的地板上，或是按在墙上，或是他双膝跪地……  
  
“老天，我简直不敢相信我说出来了。”巴基说，听起来气恼而痛苦，“天哪，史蒂夫，对不起，忘了我刚才说的吧。”  
  
“哈……”史蒂夫无力地说，他知道他脑海中的画面将会陪伴他好几个晚上了，“不太可能。”  
  
巴基的头顿时抬了起来。“你是什么意思？”他小心翼翼地问，他的眼睛睁得很大，史蒂夫太清楚他们站得有多近，只相聚不到一臂的距离。  
  
“我是说……”史蒂夫紧张地舔着嘴唇。他注意到巴基的眼睛紧盯着他的动作，现在他变成那个脸红的人了。“我是说……我只是希望你能早点告诉我。”  
  
“为什么，史蒂夫？”巴基轻声问，“告诉我，告诉我吧。”  
  
巴恩斯大声咳嗽了一声，他们两个都吓了一跳。巴恩斯看了他们一眼，接着悄声走回房间，他似乎把最糟糕的部分留给了巴基，史蒂夫内疚地想知道巴恩斯究竟听到了多少。  
  
“这里没有别人。”巴恩斯的声音冷冰冰的，但是体贴地没有发表其他评论。“我们必须确保安全，然后尽可能地休息。”  
  
他们花了一个小时左右架起绊索，钉上大门，在楼梯上洒满参差不齐的碎玻璃。然后巴恩斯教他们用枪，再三确认他们知道如何瞄准、上膛和发射不熟悉的武器。  
  
“二十一世纪还用子弹吗？”巴基一边说，一边给手枪上膛，然后又重新做了一遍。“不用……呃……镭射枪？”  
  
巴恩斯只是看了他一眼，但他说得是另一件事，“对，我所有的子弹都在这里了。你得开枪，所以开枪吧。但是你要知道，我们只有这么多了。”  
  
工厂两侧是仓库，第三侧完全用砖封死，正面是第一入口。他们呆在二楼，房间里只有一个小窗可以俯视院子。窗户是狙击手最佳位置——毫无疑问，这是巴恩斯选择安顿的地方。  
  
史蒂夫坚持第一个守夜（巴恩斯是不会睡觉的，他们没有太多疑议。），巴基不情愿地答应了。尽管提出过抗议，但他蜷缩在房间角落他的外套底下，很快就睡着了。  
  
史蒂夫坐在巴恩斯旁边，在巴恩斯的坚持下，他停在窗外的所见范围之外。他把手枪拿在手里，枪又重又冷，刚刚在手里暖和起来。他意识到，今晚，他可能要去杀一个或几个人了，这个想法太可怕了。  
  
“我从来没有杀过人。”他轻声说，以免打扰到巴基。“我都没有开过枪。”  
  
“对不起。”巴恩斯说，听起来真的很抱歉，“如果可能的话——我会去做的，这样你就不必杀人了。”  
  
“你宁愿自己把他们都杀了，这样我就可以手上不沾鲜血地离开了？”史蒂夫摇摇头，“不是这样的，我们是一起的，巴恩斯，我们三个。”  
  
巴恩斯的表情没有什么变化，但是史蒂夫意识到他说了一些巴恩斯会觉得好笑的话。  
  
“我还是不明白。”过了一会儿，史蒂夫说，“为什么是我？是什么让我这么特别？你不能告诉我一些有关未来的事吗？”  
  
“不，我不会告诉你具体细节。”巴恩斯说，他的步枪随意地架在手臂上。“我不知道如果我这样做会发生什么——是不是会引起悖论或者现实崩塌或是其他什么，说实话，我不太确定时间旅行是怎么回事。”  
  
“没关系。”史蒂夫故作严肃地说，“我也不知道。”  
  
巴恩斯真的笑了起来；有那么一瞬间，他和巴基的相似之处惊人到史蒂夫无法反应，史蒂夫只能回以微笑。尽管他是个冷酷的杀手，即使知道相似也只是相似，但史蒂夫还是本能地相信他。  
  
“你是个好人，史蒂夫。”巴恩斯说，他的目光移开了，迅速眨了眨眼睛，“你是我认识的最好的人，做你自己，你会没事的。”  
  
“你说得好像你认识我一样。”史蒂夫犹豫了一下，回想起巴恩斯强烈的凝视。“你是不是——你认识我吗？”他一边说一遍意识到自己不太可能活到巴恩斯的时代，这个想法让他咽了咽口水。  
  
“是的。”巴恩斯再次注视着他。他向后靠在黑暗里，直到很难分辨出他是否在笑，“是的，我认识你。”  
  
\---------  
  
巴基醒来时史蒂夫正摇晃他的肩膀。有那么一瞬间，他以为自己躺在床上——尽管床非同寻常地坚硬和不舒服——但随后他都想起来了，意识到时间刚刚过去几个小时，史蒂夫只是叫醒他让他守夜。  
  
他呻吟了一声，用手揉了揉脸。“太令人失望了。”他咕哝着，“我还以为这些全是噩梦呢。”  
  
“往好的方面想。”史蒂夫说，“距离上次有人用枪指着我们已经过去五个多小时了。快，站起来。”史蒂夫抓住巴基的手腕，拉着他做起来，然后放开手。巴基抓住机会揉了揉史蒂夫的头发，史蒂夫做了个鬼脸，把他的手拍开，“停，停。你睡过美容觉了，现在轮到我了。”  
  
“尽情享受吧，公主殿下。”巴基打了大大的哈欠，伸展身体，关节发出脆响。  
  
当他往下看的时候，史蒂夫正仰头望着他，温柔地微笑着，还是那个他几乎承受不住的充满期待的眼神。“晚安，巴基。”他的眼睛已经闭上了，“嘿，你能不能——坐在我旁边等我睡着？”  
  
“当然可以。”  
  
当史蒂夫睡着时，他终于站起来，他看到巴恩斯正狠狠地盯着他，锐利的眼神足以打破一块玻璃。  
  
“你有话要说吗？”巴基说，安静但充满挑衅，他情不自禁地渴望一场战斗。  
  
从这个家伙第一次出现的时候起，他就把巴基惹毛了。他明确表示，只要史蒂夫平安无事，他不会在意巴基的生死——就好像这些年巴基不是一直在这么做，保护史蒂夫安然无恙一样。也许这个叫巴恩斯的家伙真的来自未来，也许他真的知道史蒂夫的伟大命运，但他依然没有权利表现得比巴基更了解史蒂夫。因为那 **决不可能** 。  
  
“对。”巴恩斯低声说，他的目光一点也没有放松，“没错，我有话要说，你就是个白痴。”  
  
“天啊，你他妈的有什么问题？”巴基怒吼道，尽管他知道这样只会让事态变得更糟，。  
  
“我的问题是，他看着你就像……就像……”巴恩斯的嘴唇扭曲了，没办法说完这句话。他摇摇头，好像要摆脱什么坏掉的东西。“但你甚至没有 **注意** ，你他妈根本 **不配** 。”  
  
“你以为我没注意到吗？“巴基立刻回击——尽管直到几个小时前，他确实没有。“你以为我不知道他对我来说太好了吗？”至少这个，他一直都知道。  
  
没等他再说些什么，巴恩斯站了起来，以和小巷中他出现时惊人的速度穿过房间，戴着手套的手紧紧地锁住巴基的喉咙，它像铁一样硬；巴基拉住他的前臂，试图掰开他的手指，但毫无用处。  
  
“你以为你知道。”巴恩斯说，依然是那种和缓而危险的语气。“但你什么都不知道，你还一点都没开始呢，你还有很长、很长的路要走，而且一路下沉。唯一值得拯救的人是史蒂夫。如果我不需要你，说不定我会直接杀了你，”巴恩斯说，“我可以杀了你，把你从时间线上抹去，让我们两个都少受点罪，但是——”  
  
他的手指松开了。巴基倒在地上，尽可能安静地喘息。  
  
“但我确实需要你，至少今晚需要。”巴恩斯坐回他在窗口的位置，仿佛什么都没发生过，“如果我们今晚让他活下来，那我们就做了我们应该做的事。”  
  
“至少我们在这件事上达成一致。”巴基哑声说，他站起来，按摩自己的喉咙。“你知道我愿意为史蒂夫而死，只要能保证他的安全。我知道你也会，是的，我看到你看他的眼神了。”  
  
“对，我愿意为他而死，而你做到了。”巴恩斯非常平静地说，“你会的（you will）。”  
  
巴基还没来得及做出反应，巴恩斯已经站起身，把步枪放到肩膀上。“他们来了，”他厉声说，“叫醒史蒂夫，拿上你的枪。”  
  
\---------  
  
他们从高处尽可能多地干掉九头蛇的士兵，迫使他们离开大门和院子，进入门口。  
  
他们听到九头蛇士兵落入傻瓜陷阱后的第一声呼喊——地板被巴恩斯用激光切割器锯断，他们直线坠落到地下室。九头蛇攻破工厂不久，巴恩斯开了最后一枪。他把步枪扔到一边，轻声咒骂着，拔出了匕首。  
  
“你们两个还有子弹吗？”他问。巴基开了一枪，迅速点了点头，史蒂夫以最快的速度上膛了另一把手枪。“很好。我要下楼了。不要跟着我，不要给 **任何人** 开门。”  
  
然后他离开了，砰的一声关上了活板门。  
  
最后一批士兵冲进大门时他们又开了几枪，但之后他们只剩下最后几发必须留下的子弹，所以他们只能等待、倾听和做好准备。当他们坐在敞开的窗户下，等待他们的最终结局的时候，史蒂夫抓住了巴基的手，巴基紧紧地回握，不让它离开。  
  
最后，下面声音都消失了，一切归于沉默。  
  
最终他们听到了缓慢的拖行的脚步声，接着是通往阁楼的楼梯上的靴子声。然后，谢天谢地，巴恩斯用沙哑而疲惫的声音说：“是我，巴恩斯，别开枪。”  
  
“上来吧。”巴基说，他把枪对准活板门，以防这是个陷阱。  
  
但门后只有巴恩斯，他摇摇晃晃地走进阁楼，脸上有无数细小的割伤和擦伤，小腿肚上还有一个更深的伤口，血液慢慢浸透了他的临时绷带，他衣服左边的袖子因为这个被扯掉了，露出了坚硬的金属手臂。  
  
“房子安全了。”巴恩斯简洁地说，然后小心翼翼地坐到地上。  
  
“哦。”史蒂夫长长地吸了一口气。“哦，天哪。你在流血。”他跪在他身边，开始包扎伤口，直到血流逐渐减缓，这才送了一口气。  
  
“别管我。”巴恩斯把他的手推开，他抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，焦急地上下打量他。“你呢？你还好吗？”  
  
“我很好，我很好。”史蒂夫摇着头说，“我们应该——”  
  
他们都看见也听见了：不自然的闪电和轰鸣的雷声。又是时间机器。他们都想着同一件事——九头蛇带着更多的士兵回来了，他们没有子弹也没有时间了，不会再有第二次胜利。  
  
巴恩斯不顾自己的伤口摇摇晃晃地站起来，巴基也站了起来，带着和巴恩斯一样严峻、坚定的表情。他们交换了一个眼神，好像默默地达成了一致；史蒂夫绝望地想，他们两个都是一副要做些愚蠢的、毫无必要的英雄行为的样子。  
  
但随后，巴恩斯的脸就像史蒂夫曾见过的那样明亮起来，他越过史蒂夫的肩膀看着敞开的窗户。史蒂夫和巴基转过来，一个人站在窗框上——一个长着 **翅膀** 的男人。  
  
“巴恩斯中士。”男人说着随意地敬了个礼，然后跳了进来。然后，他看到巴基和史蒂夫，他明显的迟钝了一瞬。“呜哇，看来我们真的回到1940年了。”  
  
“闭嘴，威尔逊。”巴恩斯说，但话里没有讽刺。“你迟到了，如果早来十分钟还能用得上你。”  
  
“是吗？看起来一切都在你的掌控之中。”威尔逊抱歉地耸了耸肩。“我会把这个反馈给福斯特博士的，我相信下次我们让她重新编程时间机器的时候，她会很感激的。就我个人而言，我很高兴我们找对了地方——她花了很长时间定位你。”  
  
远处，他们终于听到了警笛的尖啸声。  
  
“来吧，罗杰斯。”威尔逊说着，向史蒂夫伸出了手，“你想飞起来吗？”  
  
\---------  
  
显然，福斯特博士——不论她是谁——都强调了“尽量减少对现实的影响”的重要性，所以山姆·威尔逊的队伍花了几个小时转移警察的注意力，处理证据，抓捕残存的九头蛇士兵。  
  
当他们回到自己的时代前，威尔逊对史蒂夫说，他们正考虑封闭时间机器。“它太强大又太危险了，尤其是当他落入坏人之手的时候。你知道，时间不是可以随意搅乱的东西，对吗？不过——”他笑着说，“我很高兴有机会见到你们两个。”  
  
那么，是时候告别了。  
  
巴恩斯和巴基握了握手，他们就像镜子一样，相似却又不同。巴恩斯靠近巴基，在他耳边低声说了什么，巴基的下巴绷紧了。“我知道，我会准备好的。”史蒂夫听到巴基这样说。  
  
至于史蒂夫，巴恩斯抓住他的肩膀，只是看着他。他的眼睛一动不动地凝视着他，就像他们第一次见面后的每一次一样，仿佛史蒂夫拥有一个巴恩斯一直在等待的问题的答案。然而巴恩斯只说了一句“再见，史蒂夫·罗杰斯”，就转身离开了。  
  
史蒂夫叫住他。“嘿，巴恩斯，等一等！”他转过头，“只是——谢谢你。”史蒂夫说，“再见。”  
  
这一次，在清晨的阳光下，他真的看到了他的笑容。  
  
传送门打开了，空间和时间的巨大裂缝显现，电闪雷鸣，来自未来的人一个接一个走进去——巴恩斯走在最后，一身黑衣。  
  
然后他们都消失了。  
  
\---------  
  
“他对你说了什么？”史蒂夫在上楼梯的时候问道，“我是说最后的时候。”  
  
**保护好他，** 巴恩斯说， **也许有一天你还是要为他而死** 。  
  
巴基摇了摇头：“没什么。没什么是我从前不知道的。”  
  
他们走进公寓，关上门——想到他们只离开了几个小时而不是几天，这感觉有点奇怪——史蒂夫抓住巴基的手——他的两只手——不肯放下。  
  
“嘿。”史蒂夫说，“你知道，我还没有忘记我们之前在工厂里说的话。”他目不转睛地盯着巴基，不肯移开目光。  
  
“哦，是吗？”巴基说，他意识到自己在发抖，他依然害怕成为走出第一步的人。  
  
“对。”史蒂夫坚定地说。  
  
当史蒂夫把他拉下来亲吻时，他想他一直都知道史蒂夫更勇敢的那个。  
  
后来，当他们一起躺在床上，当史蒂夫在他的肩膀旁打呼的时候，他想也许巴恩斯是对的，也许他不值得这个，也许史蒂夫对他来说太好了。  
  
又或许巴恩斯是错的，也许是他弄错了方向。  
  
进入梦乡之前，巴基想，他唯一确信的，是他将用一生的时间努力成为史蒂夫·罗杰斯应得的那个人，而这一切都是值得的。  
  
\---------   
  
**2018** **年**  
  
詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯走出传送门，回到了未来，回到了2018年。  
  
他在九头蛇基地的平台上，现在周围到处都是特工，他们受到了福斯特博士和一帮科学家的热烈欢迎。他查看了手机重新连接网络后的日期——自从他走进这个传送门，已经过去五天了。  
  
“什么都没变。”他对山姆和福斯特博士说，一半疑问，一半陈述。  
  
“不！”简看上去异常兴奋，“你看，我刚刚发现——我猜九头蛇甚至都没有意识到——他们建造的不仅仅是一台时间机器，而是一台 **多元宇宙** 机器。”  
  
“等等，什么？”巴基眨了眨眼。  
  
“你回去了，但那是另一个时间线上。你根本就没有回去 **我们的** 时间，你也许改变了他们的未来，但你无法改变我们的未来。”  
  
“所以你是说……”山姆怀疑地问，“我刚才遇到的不是我们的史蒂夫和巴基？而是另一个版本？”  
  
“完全正确。据我所知，那个世界在此之前与我们的时间线几乎完全相同，但图表显示现在两者可能产生了相当大的分歧。”简拍了拍手，突然沮丧起来，“我们这么快关闭这台机器真是太遗憾了。我的意思是，只是想想那些可能性……”  
  
他留下福斯特博士兴奋地和山姆谈话，然后一瘸一拐地走向医疗室。他脸上的擦伤和割伤已经开始愈合，但小腿的伤口需要治疗。  
  
他内心的一部分感到失望，他曾想过，也许回来的时候他的过去会在某种程度上被抹去或重写，也许他的手臂会恢复，也许他作为冬兵的时间会消失。他甚至差点把自己从时间线上抹去，而没有意识到这对他自己的未来毫无影响。  
  
无论如何，他可能根本就做不到，不是因为另一个史蒂夫看向另一个巴基时未受污染的充满希望的眼神。只不过他曾暗暗希望，也许在他们的时间线，甚至在许多其他的时间线上，年轻的他们可能会——永远幸福地在一起。但是他自己的过去似乎依然被刻在石头上。他攥紧了自己的手，又再次张开。  
  
医生刚处理好他的腿，史蒂夫就找到了他——从他制服的状况来看，他刚刚执行完自己的任务回来。  
  
“巴基。”他紧紧地拥抱着他，听起来有点哽咽。“天哪，巴基。你为什么要这么做？你为什么不等一等后援呢？如果你再也回不来了该怎么办？”  
  
“什么？”巴基疑惑地说。  
  
他毫不犹豫地跟在九头蛇士兵的后面，自己按下开关，因为很明显没有人会帮他。按照规定，他应该等待到指挥官的批准，但事实上，不论有没有命令，他都会这么做。  
  
他从来没有想过他要怎么回来。  
  
这是一个简单的方程式。没有人比他更适合在那种情况下保护史蒂夫；如果他回不来，没有人比他更适合牺牲。很简单。  
  
当他试图对史蒂夫解释这些时，史蒂夫只是看起来更惊恐了。“不，巴基。”他说。“不，你怎么能这么想？如果我再次失去你……”他用力地摇着巴基的肩膀，“你不是可以被牺牲掉的，对我来说不是，永远不是。就是这样，好吗？”  
  
就在这时，巴基意识到他错得非常非常离谱。  
  
当他站在外部观察，当他看着年轻的史蒂夫和年轻的巴基时，他很容易意识到那个问题。他对另一个自己是多么的愤怒和不屑啊，那个人被给予了如此珍贵的东西，却从未注意；不久之后，那个人将会无可挽回地失去它。  
  
但也许它从未遗失，也从未消失。  
  
“巴基，你听到了吗？”史蒂夫沮丧地说，“你还在听吗？”  
  
他那么专注地看着巴基，巴基强迫自己真正地回望。他终于看清了——史蒂夫仍然用和八十年前一样的眼神注视着他。在这条时间线上、在另一条时间线上，在也许无穷无尽的时间线上，他的眼中仍然带着同样的希望。  
  
“是的。”巴基说，他的声音嘶哑，他吞咽一口，又大声重复了一遍，“是，我在听。”  
  
他终于能从史蒂夫的声音中听懂，他对巴基的感情就像巴基对他的一样。也许巴基依然不够好，也许他永远都不够好，但是他不能继续这样而不去做任何努力让自己值得。过去已经成为过去，历史无法改变——但未来仍未被书写。  
  
在这个时间线里，是巴基先探身向前，把史蒂夫拉进亲吻中。  
  
  



End file.
